Sweet Summer Girl
by Lochness Nova
Summary: SoMa- The seasons continue to rise and fall around them and only they are concrete. "I'm here to stay..." Fem!Soul


A fluffy prompt for soul-cool ~ Sorry it took so long but I hope it was worth the wait~

(I typed all of this in one go and didn't really look back soo-)

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Soul twiddled her fingers together. She formed her lips into a small pout and continued to pace around her room in her fluffy bathrobe and slippers. She wondered if she being silly—if inviting Maka to a warm bath with her was too forward. She tiptoed to her vanity and peeled off her headband slowly, tossing her long hair over her shoulders.<p>

Maka had been feeling horribly stressed the entire week. She'd been locked in her room for nights and never went out for anything other than school and to use the bathroom. Soul had been bringing in homecooked meals and leaving them out her roommate's door, knocking softly then loudly when no answer was heard. Soul would return each morning to see that Maka hadn't touched anything.

Just this morning, an impulse text was sent.

To Makabaka- I know you've been feeling kinda down cuz you've been overly studying for your meister exams. I'm sure you did totally cool and stuff so maybe relax this weekend now that it's over? You're probs not awake rn but I'm taking a warm bath in thirty mins so maybe join? - xxSouCool

Fr MakaBaka- Ok.

When the return text came twenty five minutes after, Soul's heart skipped a beat—many beats. She hadn't expected Maka to answer back, especially on a chilly winter morning like today. It was one of those days when Maka loved to laze in her toasty covers, which Soul joined on regular occasions.

Maka was certainly more of a sweet summer girl, always more active when it was warm. It was definitely because she grew up in the desert—the warmth never bothered her anyway.

As for Soul, her family had come from Connecticut where it rarely rained and always snowed at this time of year. Most of her clothing still reflected her conservative style but Maka had been getting her more used to wearing bandeaus and short skirts. Soul still liked to cover up when she could and used the chilly winter nights as an excuse to bring out her layers. She was a frost princess and she knew it.

She exited her room and stepped lightly towards the bathroom, feeling the cool air through her bathrobe. Although, her face was flushed enough to resist shivering. Upon entering the bathroom, she turned the left knob of the bathtub and waited until hot water push out the cold. She swirled the water with her fingers at the bottom, feeling the temperature go from cold to luke warm to piping hot in a matter of seconds. She adjusted the right knob until the water was just right and then plugged the tub, waiting for the level to rise.

She didn't hear Maka enter over the rushing spout as it spewed out a lovely, steamy geyser.

"Mind if it's a bubble bath? Tsubaki told me that it's just as relaxing as a normal bath." Maka's feet padded towards her. Soul thought she felt her heart rise up to her throat.

She turned slowly to see Maka's nude form wrapped in a towel around her torso, holding it up with a single hand in front of her chest. Her nose was pink, flushed from the cold and her hair stood up in a messy array, no doubt because she had only woken up moments before.

Soul swallowed and turned to the sink cabinet where she pulled out a bottle of her papaya scented bubbles.

Maka reached down to grab the bottle next to it, one called 'Autumn Breeze'. "This one, I like this one more. Also, I miss the pumpkin lattes Blair made us a few months ago."

The papaya was swiftly returned and Soul took the bottle that Maka extended to her, uncapped it carefully, and let the liquid mix in with the water. She watched the foam beginning rise from the depths of the swirling orange gel until it disappeared completely, leaving bubbles in their place. Soul felt the air growing thicker with fresh leaves and spice.

She noticed Maka's pale feet stretching beside her until it broke through the water. It wiggled just below the surface of the water, kicking up more bubbles and splashing up water into Soul's forehead.

"Hey! Watch your fat ankles." Soul rubbed it away with her sleeve. She looked away when Maka removed her towel and then dipped her body into the tub.

"You're taking a bath anyway, who cares about the splash." Maka scooped up a hand full of bubbles and blew them into the air.

Soul stood up to face the wall then shrugged off her bathrobe. She hung it on the wall next to her towel and lowered herself into the tub beside her meister, all too conscious of their legs tangling together below. She let the bubbles continue to surround her until they covered her body entirely, enveloping her in a fluffy blanket. Her chin dunked into the mass and she sighed outwardly with her mouth.

She watched Maka visually relax, she sank into the bubbles as well and Soul heard her back squeaking as it slid against the side of the tub.

"Just what I needed." Maka's easy smile instantly brought the room to life. She closed her eyes and let her arms float beside her. Her hair drifted in all directions, giving her an ethereal aura.

"You look like a mermaid right now." Soul spoke under the surface, feeling the air bubbles rise to her nose. It came out as little gargles. There was no way Maka could understand- but she did.

"Am I a pretty mermaid?" She seemed to look even happier, her eyes turned into crescents and she continued to drift lower into the water.

Soul lifted her face out of the water. "I guess." She sat up and pulled her legs to her chest, holding them close to her body to give room for Maka's limbs. "I think of you more of a summer fairy, though."

Maka peeked from under her eyelids. A giggle escaped from her lips. "Look, you have a bubble beard." She raised her head and lifted her hand to Soul's flustered face. Maka gently scraped off the beard like a shaver. "Looks like I'm the blade now."

Her hand was swatted away instantly and Soul cupped a handful of bubbles, dumping them over Maka's head and formed them into devil horns. She scoffed, "Some mermaid you are."

Maka snickered and traced her sudsy fingers over Soul's shoulders, drawing swirls and hearts into her skin. "If I'm a summer fairy, what are you supposed to be?"

"A snow white winter dragon." Soul started to trace cat whiskers onto Maka's cheek. She bared her teeth and curled her lips into a sneer.

"Nah, I don't see it." Maka brought a fist full of bubbles back to Soul's face, letting them drip down her nose to form a bubble moustache. They dragged down her chin once more to form a longer beard.

"Why not?"

Maka tilted her head to the side and took a deep breath. "Autumn is my favorite season. Plus it reminds me of you more: The spice and the bold hues. The adventures and the changing weather. The cool breeze and the peeking sun. The beautiful sunset and the meteor showers. The forest animals that scamper around in the forests that we travel to. The shaking leaves and the coffee. The new beginnings in the fallen. That's all you, my beautiful autumn miss."

Soul dropped her hands and wiggled them around, trying to draw attention away from her blushing face. "Th-then you're spring: The sprouts and the coming buds. The sudden rain and the bright sun. The pastel green, pink, and blue. The fresh air and the gentle wind. The beautiful sunrise and the fluffy clouds. The animals that come out of their slumber. The growing leaves and the tea. The new life after hard times. M-my lovely flower child."

Maka threw her head back and her laughter sounded like the jingling bells of the springtide. She was fresh and unpredictable as rain. She was beautiful and bold as the colors of the new flowers that blossomed in her wake. She was as wondrous as the butterflies that came out of their hibernation. She was as persistent and stubborn as the new life as it came back after a chilly winter. She was nothing like the harsh summer and Soul was nothing like the severe winter.

Maka had already thawed Soul's frostbitten heart a long time ago.

"Oh Soul, seasons come and go, but I'm here to stay."


End file.
